


Blame

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim needs someone to blame.





	Blame

“If you hadn’t died none of this would have happened!” Tim’s fists collided into the side of Jason’s jaw, knocking his head to the side and causing him to grunt at the sudden impact. “I wouldn’t have to live like this. I would have moved on from my damn hero worship and done what my father wanted. I would have moved on from you!”

Jason didn’t try to stop Tim’s shaking hands as he punched against his body, hitting anywhere he could. There was no point. Tim was too upset to cause any real damage anyway. He wasn’t thinking straight. He wasn’t thinking at all. Grief did that to people. If taking a few sloppy punches was the only way Jason could help, then it was what he would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for much for reading my story! If you wouldn't mind leaving me a comment, I'd love to hear from you <3
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
